Secret
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Sabía que Yellow conocía a Lance desde que eran niños—al principio fueron amigos, pero luego de un tiempo, su relación se volvió del asco—, pero de allí, a ser novios, existía una gran barrera, no, eso no... ¡una muralla! Sí, mucho mejor. [GrantedShipping][AU].


LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL  
Ravie, aquí, subiendo masivamente ;3

tengo una obsesión con el Granted, no sé ;-;

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__¿¡Por qué chuchas Pokémon no es mío?! ;A;  
__**Advertencias: **__GrantedShipping. AU. OoC ._._

_**Nota adicional: **__LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL .-._

* * *

Yellow tomó su mochila con cuidado, esperando a que todos salieran del aula de clase y se marchó a paso apresurado. Buscó a alguien con la mirada, no lo encontró, y su desesperación creció cuando Blue se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Hola Yellow...!—gritó, pero la rubia continuó su camino y terminó por desaparecer entre la marea de estudiantes, desesperados por irse de la escuela. Blue frunció el ceño, enojada, porque cada vez que trataba de hablar con la joven, esta siempre salía huyendo.

¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más remota idea, y quizás era eso lo que más le molestaba del asunto.

—Veamos qué ocultas, Yellow—murmuró Blue para sí misma, al tiempo que seguía a su mejor amiga a través de los pasillos de la escuela. La pequeña, por su parte, creía haber perdido a la castaña, y por ende se calmó, caminando más confiada que antes.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando divisó a la distancia esa cabellera pelirroja que conocía tan bien.

Se acercó hacia el chico, que le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, despidiéndose de los pocos amigos que tenía.

—Hola, Yellow—saludó, mientras que ella lo abrazaba. Correspondió lentamente, aún incómodo por el hecho de tener una novia, y más una como Yellow, que siempre entregaba sus tareas a tiempo, responsable y educada en todo momento.

A diferencia de él, que aunque fuese inteligente, realmente todas esas clases le aburrían.

Blue miró a la pareja con sospecha, y resopló, obviamente irritada. ¿Que acaso Yellow se había vuelto loca?¡Imposible! Ella era alguien con mucho sentido común, ¿cierto?

Sabía que Yellow conocía a Lance desde que eran niños—al principio fueron amigos, pero luego de un tiempo, su relación se volvió del asco—, pero de allí, a ser novios, existía una gran barrera, no, eso no... ¡una muralla! Sí, mucho mejor.

Rabia burbujeó en su estómago, haciendo que su ánimo empeorara mucho más.

Lance—según la faceta que ella conocía—era un idiota, porque desde que su amistad con Yellow se fue por el caño, pareció querer molestarlos cada día de sus vidas. Quizás el único al que le agradaba a Lance, era Silver... o claro, eso fue hasta que notó que Lance tenía una relación mucho más íntima con Yellow.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le pareció extraño que él no les hubiese fastidiado durante las anteriores dos semanas. De hecho, parecía ignorarlos a propósito. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para Blue.

El rostro de Yellow se tiñó de carmesí cuando le dio un beso a Lance en la mejilla.

Lance simplemente sonrió, y, con cuidado de que nadie les mirara—obvio que Blue pasó de incógnita—, salieron al comedor, que a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacío.

—¿Aún no se dan cuenta?—preguntó Lance, arqueando una de sus cejas, y claramente refiriéndose a los amigos de Yellow. Ella dio un sonoro suspiro, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

—No, pero es cuestión de tiempo—dijo en voz baja—, no me gusta ocultarlo, aunque estoy segura de que no lo tomarán bien—habló.

Blue, mientras tanto, ponía en práctica sus—recién descubiertas—habilidades ninja, escondiéndose de ambos y al mismo tiempo escuchando la conversación.

—No te preocupes por eso—susurró el pelirrojo, acariciando el cabello rubio con los dedos, provocando cosquillas en la joven.

—Pero...

—Yellow, deja de molestar.

—¡Arruinas el momento!

—¿De verdad?¡No sabía!

—Eres un idiota.

Blue pensó que seguro ella se enojaría, se estaba convenciendo con eso—claro, ¿quién no?—, hasta que escuchó a ambos reírse de la situación.

Entonces la castaña miró con horror la escena: Yellow estaba enamorada de Lance, a tal punto, que soportaba su—según ella—espantoso y horrible sarcasmo sin gracia.

¿Cuándo ocurrió aquello? No logró imaginar cómo quedaron juntos, porque la pequeña siempre estaba estudiando, leyendo o caminando con ella en el parque junto a sus amigos.

Se desvainó los sesos, tratando de hallar una respuesta a la incógnita que había formulado.

Pero de pronto se puso pensar... tal vez Lance de verdad la quería. Se suponía que era su mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas siempre apoyan en todo, ¿cierto? Era su deber dejarla tranquila y que aprendiera ella misma.

Vaya, qué actitud tan madura.

Se estaba asustando.

—Muy bien, Lance, debo ir a casa, recuerda que hoy conocerás a mi tío—sonrió ligeramente la rubia, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela. Una vez que llegó, se quedó esperando a que Lance pasara a buscarla para ir a su hogar. Su teléfono sonó, y cuando lo revisó se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"_La próxima vez me dices que tienes novio, me haces el favor. No quiero tener que andar espiando otra vez._

_-Blue."_

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Lance, mirándola con una ceja arqueada bajo la línea del casco. Yellow solo negó con la cabeza, y se colocó el suyo, montándose en la moto y rodeando al chico con los brazos, percibiendo ese extraño aroma a canela que siempre quedaba en sus ropas luego de salir de casa—¿Crees que le agrade a tu tío?

—Uhm... si le agradaste a Blue, estoy segura de que tío Wilton será pan comido—murmuró, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, y su estómago llenarse de las maripositas que persistían desde hacía meses.

—¿Blue?

—Después te cuento.

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
